Lisa Osbourne
NOTE: This article is based on the events during The Osbournes Series and not afterwards Lisa Osbourne was the wife of Jack Osbourne. She is a model, actress and cake and cookie designer as well as founder and CEO of the company "Fancy Sprinkles" Role in The Osbournes In her only episode in the series, Lisa reveals her story with the other Osbourne family members. Before Lisa met Jack. Lisa lived in a rather conservative Christian household, resulting in TV, namely MTV, being barred from being viewed. That said, she and her sisters would sneakily watch The Osbournes where she imagined what life would be like if her life was like theirs. Lisa had a good education and was in collage when she first took up modelling. Lisa modelling career was a success and she became quite rich. Through her modelling career she appeared in advertisements and in a Green Day video making a name for herself. One day, while hanging out with her friends at a club, Jack saw Lisa and instantly fell in love with her. He wandered over and had a brief chat, although Lisa didn't have any feelings for him at the time, she did give him her number. That night, Jack sent her a provocative text which creeped her out, only for Jack to apologise and say "it was meant for my therapist". Over the course of a few weeks Jack and Lisa kept, bumping into each other and slowly their love began to blossom. Then during their third week, Jack and Lisa finally kissed. Both met each other's families and instantly got along, stating that they have nothing bad to say about their in laws. Lisa had a particularly strange meeting with Jack's mother, Sharon, where the two were going out for a trip when they were met by some teenage boys who started to flirt with her from their car. Sharon responded by telling them she would castrate them, leaving the boys confused and scared. During their third month of dating, Lisa and Jack were trapped in a hotel (during the 2011 "Carmageddon") where, needless to say, Pearl was conceived. Jack and Lisa eventually got married after Pearl's birth, with the marriage being happy for the most part. It is revealed that the two are stressed almost all the time, especially with the children. Kelly reveals that Jack and Lisa almost argue endlessly through the smallest of things. Lisa also disapproves of Jack's videogame habit and often argumentative nature, which Kelly agrees on. Despite this, the two continued to stick together through hard times with one particular incident revolving around a fraud concerning Lisa's company. Trivia *On the 18th May 2018, four days after the airing of the final episode, Lisa and Jack filed for a divorce. **This could have been a reason as to why there is no title card for her episode and why her name is omitted for many advertisements. **Despite this, the episode and description still refers to her as "Lisa Osbourne" and "Jack's wife" Category:People Category:Parents Category:Osbourne Family Category:Managers Category:Actors Category:Models Category:Celebrities Category:Guest Stars